A Father out of time
by speedster101
Summary: After the fall of Pyramid Monkey is tossed back in time to London before the mechs took over when he arrived he meets Lily Nee Evans a witch who might be able to send him back to his own timeline.
1. Prologue

A Father out of Time

**Author****'****s Note: Here****'****s the awaited Enslaved Odyssey to The West Crossover with Harry Potter now before I start off this story there are some things I want to point out so here they are the story going to take place during Prisoner Of Azkaban but after the Enslaved game I also like to point out that Dumbledore will indeed be manipulative the story and like in Son of a Bsaa Agent Lily will be alive but she****'****s not going to be under Dumbledore****'****s manipulations anyway let****'****s get with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Enslaved Odyssey to West or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: contains Stronger and more Agile and Metamorphmagnus Harry.**

**Summary: After the fall of Pyramid Monkey is tossed back in time to London before the mechs took over when he arrived he meets Lily Nee Evans a witch who might be able to send him back to his own timeline.**

**Pyramid****'****s HQ 3 Weeks Earlier**

"Did I do the right thing?" Trip asked through pants "yeah you did the right thing" Monkey answered while Trip smiled then got up and made her way towards Monkey. Just then Monkey and Trip felt a rough tremor throughout the entire place meaning that the place was about ready to come down so he ran to grab Trip but before he could get within 4 ft of her a blinding light exploded in their faces temporarily blinding them when the light finally died down Trip removed her hand from her face and saw that Monkey was gone the only thing that remained was the slave headband that she placed on his head when they first met.

**London England Evans Family home **

Lily Nee Evans had just gotten through with visiting her parents and was beginning to make her way to Potter Manor to pay her fiancé James a visit but before she could take another step she heard thud in front of her so she looked down and nearly screamed at what she saw but she didn't. Lily observed the being before her he had blonde hair but in a wild spiked style he had on the must strangest boots on his feet he also wore something that looked like red gauntlets with circles on them.

Lily also noticed he was very tall taller than Hagrid two other things she noticed about him was that he was wearing something that looked like a cross between a Martial Arts Belt and a regular one. She also noticed that he was buff and completely shirtless which cause her to blush slightly and before she could observed him any longer he brought out a loud groan _"__looks like he__'__s about to wake up guess I better wait until he does__"_ Lily thought and took Monkey inside the house by levitating him with her wand.

**Author****'****s Note: That****'****s it for The Prologue of a Father out of time hope you enjoyed it next chapter will come sooner than you think so as of now see ya. Ps. sorry if this chapter doesn****'****t make much sense but I did my best.**


	2. Meeting Lily

**Meeting Lily**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 to a Father out of time enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Enslaved Odyssey to the West or Harry Potter for they belong to their respective owners the only thing I own is the story itself and the plot.**

**Evans Family Estate**

Monkey woke up feeling slightly groggy then took the time to scan his surroundings "where the hell am I? Monkey said to himself "you're in London England in my family home and the year is 1941" said a voice that was unfamiliar to Monkey so he scanned his surroundings again and came face to face with a emerald eyed redhead with fair skin. "Did you say 1941" Monkey asked the redheaded women while she nodded 'so I somehow got transported to a time before the mechs took over? Great then that means I'm stuck in this timeline until I can find a way to get back to my own time' Monkey said to himself.

"Pardon me for interrupting your thoughts sir but I didn't get your name" the redheaded women said with a British accent, Monkey looked at the woman in front of him and forgot that she was still there "uh Monkey my name is Monkey" Monkey introduced gruffly "pleasure to meet you Monkey my name is Lily Nee Evans" the woman known as Lily introduced.

After the introductions were over and done with Lily was able to observe Monkey even more she noticed that he had blue eyes but really caught her attention was more focused on his build and the bizarre runes that covered his shoulders, his forearms, his biceps, and his stomach.

Monkey caught Lily eyes staring at him which was making feel slightly uncomfortable "well you stopped staring at me" Monkey growled out.

"Sorry I just never seen people like you around London before are you new in town or something and what's with the runes on your body?" Lily asked not taken aback by Monkey's outburst at all.

"No I'm not new here hell I'm not even from the same time as you as for the runes they represent some things that I know very little about Monkey said.

Lily nodded and said "well if what you saying is true then I might be able to find a way for you to get back to your own time Lily said.

"You can do that" Monkey asked surprised Lily nodded "and how do you intend to send me back to my own time are you some type of time time lord or something?" Monkey asked.

Lily shook her head and said "I'm sorry Monkey I can't tell you what I 'am at least not yet but if you're going to be stuck in this timeline I suggest you try best to get use to it until I find something or someone who can send you back to your own time" she said.

Monkey nodded his head in understanding and prepared to get up from his spot Lily laid down on until he woke up. Once Monkey was up Lily was able to get a clear view of his height he was giant not as giant as Hagrid's brother gimp he was around 9ft or higher dwarfing Lily.

Lily quickly looked away from Monkey before he noticed she was staring at him again.

"Since I'm going to be stuck here until you find a way to get back to my own time would you mind showing me around the place?" Monkey asked.

Lily was surprised by the request but nodded and said "a course Monkey but I must warn you people here in London are quite paranoid and they will not hesitate to call the Police or The Aurors on you" Lily warned.

"Aurors what the hell are they?" Monkey asked.

"They're sort of like the police but they don't count on firearms to defend themselves from anything no they use something else to defend their selves" Lily explained then left. Monkey nodded then followed Lily out of the house and on to the doorstep.

**Author****'****s Note: That was chapter 2 of A Father out of time I hope you enjoyed it anyway next chapter will feature Lily showing Monkey around London so till next chapter see ya. ps anyone got the Doctor Who reference?**


	3. London Tour

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3 to A Father out of Time enjoy the chapter.**

After the two left the Evans Family estate Lily began to show Monkey around London, the first stop was Big Ben but before they were going to do that Lily informed Monkey that he can't go around all around London dress as the way he is because it would raise some questions, but Monkey assured her that wouldn't be necessary cause he had a few tricks up his sleeve, but Lily politely declined that and led him to a store where she brought some muggle clothes that would fit him.

After finding proper clothes that fitted Monkey who looked half embarrassed and half annoyed to be seen wearing clothes that he wasn't familiar with. But Monkey decided to play along after all he was only going to be here until Lily finds a way to send him back to his own time period. "That will be 15 kunts and 20 sickle's Ms. Evans" the shopkeeper said to Lily who nodded then paid for the clothes and left the shop with Monkey following behind.

"Will now that we got that out of the way should we continue the tour?" Monkey asked annoyed, Lily nodded and continued their way to Big Ben. When they arrived at it Lily saw a familiar to her.

"I didn't expect to see you here Andromeda how you've been? Lily asked Andromeda. Andromeda turned around startled but relaxed slightly at who greeted her.

"Hello Lily and I've been fine thanks for asking "Andromeda said then asked.

"So what brings you to Big Ben? Cause I thought you'll be at Potter Manor with James and the others by now" she said curiously.

"I was on my way there Andromeda till I got side tracked and found this guy at my doorstep laying face first on the ground" Lily said while gesturing to Monkey who brought out a annoyed grunt.

Andromeda looked at the person Lily was gesturing to and her eyes widened at the person next to Lily but quickly recovered then nodded. After Monkey and Andromeda were introduced to one another Lily led Monkey over to Big Ben's entrance.

After the two left Big Ben Lily decided to show Monkey the rest of London this included Buckinghnam Palace, MI6 Headquarters, and a few other places. The last few stop were Smelting's Academy, King's Cross Train Station, and Surrey London which was home to Privet Drive much to Lily's sadness.

"I never thought I'll return to this quiet street it brings back some bad memories of my childhood" Lily said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Monkey asked.

So Lily explained her life at Privet Drive to Monkey from her finding out she was a witch and how her sister Petunia just pushed her away and called her freak. After explaining everything Lily looked up at Monkey expecting him to look angry for not telling him about her Witch heritage earlier but instead he was giving her a look of sympathy then said.

"You're not a freak Lily I know that cause freaks don't help out a random stranger they haven't seen by my size, strength, or skill cause it would do nothing but scare them off or just they'll just be dumb and attack me without thinking first" Monkey explained.

Lily smiled at Monkey's words and whispered a thank you Monkey nodded then continued to follow Lily through the rest of Privet Drive.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 3 to A Father out of time I hope you enjoyed it anyway next chapter Lily finds a way to send Monkey back to his own time but before she sends him back in time they do one more thing also there might be a death of someone so till next time see ya.**


End file.
